


Кукла для героя

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Deception, Illusions, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпиграф:</p><p>- Это ты, кукла? - спросил наследник Тутти, протягивая руку. <br/>«Что же мне делать?» - испугалась Суок. – «Разве куклы говорят?»</p><p>Юрий Олеша. «Три толстяка»</p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах: Только с разрешения автора</p><p>От автора: безобоснуйное постхоговое мини.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукла для героя

– И что он всё время… такой… неживой? – Рон нахмурился, разглядывая слишком бледное, как будто присыпанное белой пудрой, лицо, с растянутыми в неестественной улыбке напомаженными губами. 

– А мне нравится! – хмыкнул Гарри, наблюдая за накрывающими стол домовыми эльфами. 

Несмотря на летний погожий день, в огромном помещении стоял полумрак - тяжёлые синие шторы закрывали все окна. Горели свечи. Воздух был тяжелый и душный, как в теплице. Увядающие белые розы в центре стола издавали одуряющий аромат, придавая обстановке ещё больше сходство со склепом. Картину завершала сидящая напротив Рона красивая фарфоровая кукла с пустыми жемчужно-серыми глазами и копной золотистых модно завитых волос. 

Как будто подёрнутые дымкой глаза Куклы невидяще взирали на Рона, вызывая желание прямо сейчас встать и покинуть это странное место. 

– Ну зачем ты это делаешь, Гарри? Он всё же… человек, – спинка стула больно уткнулась в лопатки, но Рон ещё сильнее откинулся назад, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать злого взгляда зелёных глаз.

– Это моя кукла! – отрезал Поттер. – И мне надоело, что каждую нашу встречу, мы говорим о ней, а не обо мне. 

– Но…– Рон замялся, не зная, как избежать очередной ссоры. Неожиданно на помощь ему пришёл сам Гарри.

– Но ты мой лучший, а после ссоры с Гермионой, единственный друг. Я это помню и готов поделиться с тобой моей белобрысой сучкой. Каждый раз, когда ты приходишь нас навестить, только и говоришь о моей куколке. Если тебе так нравится Хорёк, могу его одолжить на пару ночей, если уж тебе опять Гермиона не даёт. 

Рон скривился.

– Гарри, прекрати. У нас Гермионой всё хорошо…

– Да ладно. И поэтому ты через день наведываешься ко мне в гости вместо того, чтобы обустраивать ваше семейное гнездо? Прекрати ломаться, дружище. Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Соглашайся, пока я добрый, и бери куколку. Ты же никогда раньше не брезговал пользоваться моими вещами? А с ним ведь даже не измена, а так… – Поттер небрежно махнул рукой. 

– Гарри, зачем ты это говоришь? – Рон вспыхнул, в очередной раз глотая обиду. – Я прихожу к тебе вовсе не из-за Малфоя. Я… – он задохнулся от возмущения. С этим Поттером было совершенно невозможно общаться. Неудивительно, что он давно уже растерял всех друзей, и в поместье Малфоев даже из членов АД рисковал сунуться только один Рон.

Игнорируя возмущение друга, Поттер продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало. 

– Ладно, не злись. Лучше скажи, как там Гермиона? До сих пор растрачивает лучшие годы на глупости вроде ГАВНЭ? – за язвительными нотками угадывался искренний интерес, но сейчас Рон был не в том состоянии, чтобы уловить нюансы тона Поттера.

– Почему бы тебе самому с ней не встретиться и не спросить, – огрызнулся он, всё ещё не в силах отвести взгляда от совершенно безжизненного лица Малфоя. Серые глаза смотрели на Рона бессмысленно и пусто, от чего Уизли бросало то в жар, то в холодный пот.

Как будто мало было сюрреалистичности в том, что происходило здесь и сейчас – он, Рональд Уизли, сын Предателей Крови, сидит за обеденным столом в огромной столовой Малфоев и искренне жалеет человека, которого он когда-то сам с удовольствием заставил бы жрать слизней. К тому же, который раз Рон чувствовал страх…

И боялся он вовсе не Малфоя, а своего лучшего друга… По-настоящему. До дрожи в коленках и липких ладоней, которые так хотелось вытереть о белоснежную скатерть обеденного стола.

Для того чтобы вновь прийти сюда сегодня, ему пришлось несколько дней собираться с духом. Но он заставил себя в очередной раз аппарировать в поместье Малфоев, где теперь отшельником, в окружении коллекции своих чистокровных кукол, жил Победитель Воландеморта, и постучаться в закрытую дверь. Только Рон знал, чего ему стоило снова и снова приходить в дом, в котором его давно уже не ждали. Но он раз за разом делал это, потому Гарри – его друг. Потому что когда-то он уже бросил Гарри в беде. И если даже Гермиона отказалась от попыток вернуть их друга, место которого занял этот незнакомый Мужчина_Который_Неизлечимо_Болен_Звёздной_Болезнью, Рон был обязан достучаться до него. 

 

Но с каждым посещением Гарри казался всё более чужим, всё более похожим… на прежних хозяев поместья. Казалось, что он копирует этого высокомерного ублюдка, которого превратил в игрушку, лишив души и воли. Министерство с радостью подарило Победителю Воландеморта всё семейство Малфоев со всем их имуществом, тем самым раз и навсегда выплатив ему «Неоплатный Долг Общества». Хотя кто-то из «старой гвардии» всё же протестовал, называя такое решение антигуманным.

Рон был достаточно чистокровным волшебником, чтобы знать: даже Поцелуй Дементора не был так страшен, как «превращение в куклу». Заклинание, полностью лишающее человека индивидуальности, превращающее его в живую вещь, отличалось от Поцелуя тем, что жертва оставалась в сознании и как будто со стороны наблюдала за мучениями своего тела. Беззащитная, хрупкая и бессловесная… как кукла. Реальность оказалась гораздо омерзительнее всех предположений.

Рону было неприятно смотреть на Малфоя сейчас. Сколько бы он ни вглядывался в белое лицо, он не мог найти в этой живой вещи ничего из того, что когда-то так страстно ненавидел. Чувство собственного достоинства, самоуверенность, спесь, гордость… всё ушло. 

Тот Малфой, которого помнил Рон, никогда не одел бы маггловский белый сарафан в чёрный горох, не накрасил губы и не подвёл бы глаза. И он не молчал бы, глядя куда-то вдаль… или внутрь себя, когда его называют вещью и вот так… небрежно предлагают. 

– Гарри, в последнее время я тебя совсем не узнаю, – Рон нахмурился. – И Малфой… то, что ты с ним делаешь – это неправильно.

Поттер осклабился, и Рон в очередной раз поспешно отвёл глаза.

– Бла-бла-бла, – протянул новый владелец поместья. – Рон, не учи меня жить. Самому-то не надоело. Зачем ты опять пришёл? Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал таскаться ко мне в гости? Если не хочешь сучёнка, может, деньгами возьмёшь?

– Мы друзья! – под холодным оценивающим взглядом Гарри Рон почувствовал тошноту. – Мне не нужны твои деньги!

– Значит, хочешь эту белобрысую заразу? – Поттер кивнул в сторону Малфоя, который как раз медленно поднял чашку чая и аккуратно, но как-то слишком механически поднёс её к губам. Показалось?.. Или на миг взгляд «куклы» стал осмысленным, и в нём мелькнула тень эмоции? Что-то от прежнего Малфоя. Всего мгновение, но Рону хватило этого, чтобы неожиданно, даже для себя, ответить:

– Да. 

Гарри сощурился, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом, и на миг Рону показалось, что перед ним сидит не Гарри Поттер, а кто-то совсем другой. Малфой под оборотным зельем, например. Глупость, конечно, но так не хотелось верить в то, что твой друг всего за пару лет превратился в бессердечное чудовище, для которого их дружба стала не более чем обузой.

– Тогда я тебе его подарю, – заявил Гарри, хлопнув ладонями по столу. Звякнули чашки, Рон вздрогнул, а Малфой всё так же спокойно продолжал пить чай. 

– Отречёшься в мою пользу? – прошептал Рон пересохшими губами. Если Гарри откажется от Малфоя в пользу Рона, то тот сможет снять с него заклятие «куклы» и… 

Ехидная улыбка расцвела на губах Поттера, как будто прочитавшего все мысли Рона.

– Хочешь освободить его от меня? Думаешь обмануть меня, Уизли? – хмыкнул он. Рон с трудом сглотнул и поспешно опустил глаза. – Вы, чистокровные, вечно пытаетесь прикрыть задницы друг друга! 

– Гарри, как ты можешь… – слова застряли в горле, и Рон замер под по-змеиному немигающим взглядом друга… бывшего друга.

– Могу, пока не докажешь обратного. Трахнешь его прямо здесь на столе, и он твой! – Гарри поправил свои очки и снова уставился на Рона как удав на кролика.

– Гарри, я не гей, – в отчаяние прошептал Рон.

– Да или нет? – настаивал Поттер. – Если да, то я даже свечку подержу. Он демонстративно выдернул свечу из подсвечника и, проведя над ней ладонью, зажёг пламя. 

Рон бросил беспомощный взгляд на всё такого же безучастного Малфоя, и его пронзило чувство жалости к хорьку. Разве желал бы он хоть кому-то такой судьбы?

– Да, – прошептал он.

– Выбор сделан, – Поттер хлопнул в ладоши и глазами указал Рону на Малфоя. – Давай, покажи ему, кто тут король, Уизли!

Рон покраснел, потом побледнел. Он точно знал, что на Малфоя у него не встанет ни за что и никогда, но… нужно было хотя бы попытаться. На негнущихся ногах, спотыкаясь через шаг, он побрёл к Малфою.

– Я не могу! – рыжий остановился на полпути и умоляюще посмотрел на Гарри.

Тот достал палочку и направил её сначала на Уизли, а потом на Малфоя. 

– Тогда он сдохнет, Ронни. Зачем мне игрушка, которая больше никому не нравится? И вообще, он мне надоел!

Уизли знобило от ужаса происходящего. Юридически Гарри имел право избавиться от «игрушки» в любой момент. Но сейчас смерть Малфоя легла бы на совесть Рона.

– Не надо! – крикнул он, бросаясь к Гарри. – Я… мне… он очень нравится… ещё со школы. Всегда его хотел… и… – Рон потянулся к ширинке и дёрнул за замок, пытаясь расстегнуть её. – И трахну его с удовольствием. Так выдеру, что… – бормотал он, не отрывая взгляда от палочки в руках Поттера, раз за разом дёргая заевшую молнию. Руки тряслись, зубы выбивали дробь…

– Поттер, прекрати! Это уже не смешно!

Рон даже не сразу понял, что сказанные слова принадлежат «кукле». И что эта кукла говорит тем самым протяжно-надменным тоном, который всегда использовал Малфой при общении с «низшими», вроде него или Гермионы, или … Гарри.

– Малфой, не порти мизансцену. 

– Потти, если у тебя плохое настроение, не надо поганить его другим, – заявил Малфой, с грохотом ставя чашку на стол и доставая откуда-то из под сарафана волшебную палочку. Пара пасов, и свечи погасли, а в комнату хлынул солнечный свет, уничтожая остатки иллюзии «кукольности» сидевшего напротив Рона человека. 

– Мне совсем не хочется, наконец, лицезреть член твоего рыжего дружка, а вот ты, я вижу, этого просто жаждешь. Думаешь он у него подрос со времён квиддичных раздевалок? – в голосе Малфоя отчётливо звучали ревнивые нотки. – Кстати, беру свои слова назад. Уизли, хоть и Предатель Крови, не такой уж пропащий, как я думал. Уизел, застегни уже ширинку, и мой совет на будущее – смени бельё. Даже у Северуса оно было… пикантнее.

– Откуда это ты знаешь про трусы Снейпа? – Поттер нахмурился и направил палочку на выглядящего на редкость довольным Малфоя. 

– Не заводить, Потти. Это было просто предположение! – пропел блондинчик, тряхнув своими кудряшками. – Хочешь, я тебе под веритасерумом поклянусь, что наверняка знаю цвет только твоего белья.

Рон задохнулся от изумления, переводя взгляд с ухмыляющегося Малфоя на сияющего как начищенный галеон Гарри.

– Что здесь происходит? – просипел он, не в силах поверить в то, что всё происходит наяву.

– Рон, прости, что сразу не сказал тебе… – Гарри выглядел смущённым и даже пристыженным, но это не объясняло главного…

– Малфой разговаривает? И колдует? Ты снял с него заклятие куклы? Так какого тогда ты… вы, – Рон бросил злой взгляд на покатывающегося от смеха блондина. – Какого, вы устроили этот балаган? – прорычал он.

– Рон, так было нужно. Ради безопасности Драко… – голос Гарри звучал уверенно, но в глазах была вина.

– Ради безопасности… Драко, – повторил Рон, всё ещё не в силах осознать то, что произошло на его глазах. Происходило, если быть точным. И, судя по всему, происходило давно.

– Хочешь сказать, ты всё это время обманывал Министерство, меня, Гермиону… и всё ради того, чтобы спасти… Драко… Он знает, какого цвета твоё бельё? А ты называешь его Драко? 

– Это моё имя так-то, Уизли, – осклабился Малфой, – И да, Гарри спас меня и мою семью от Поцелуя Дементора. Способ оригинальный, признаю, но действенный. 

– Как трогательно! Гарри ты и о семейке Хорька позаботился? А я - то всё хотел спросить, где другие два лота твоей кукольной коллекции? – Рон зло посмотрел на друга, но тот только неопределённо пожал плечами. 

– Где-то во Франции или Италии, или Испании…

– Вообще-то, во Флоренции, – поправил его Малфой, вставая из-за стола и дефилируя по направлению к Гарри в своём абсолютно блядском сарафане. 

– То есть ты их отпустил, а Малфой не твоя секс-игрушка, – пробормотал Рон, складывая дважды два. 

Гарри как-то подозрительно зарделся, а в следующий момент и Рон вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, когда Малфой приземлил свой костлявый зад на колени к Герою Магической Британии и демонстративно пометил его щёку отвратительно-розовой помадой явно маггловского происхождения.

– Поиграть мы любим. Да, Поттер? Ты ведь именно это хотел сказать нашему рыжему другу семьи, – хмыкнул Малфой, довольный реакцией Рона, и, видимо, для лучшего эффекта, демонстративно поелозил задницей по коленям Гарри.

Рон опустился в кресло и зажмурился. Где-то в глубине сознания ещё жила робкая надежда на то, что когда он откроет глаза, то всё вернётся на круги своя. Малфой будет сидеть на своём месте с беспристрастно-кукольным лицом, а Гарри рассуждать о квиддиче или об очередной своей монографии.

Но, разлепив плотно смеженные веки, он увидел Гарри и Малфоя всё там же. Только теперь Малфой сидел на подлокотнике массивного кресла хозяина дома, и из взглядов, обращённых на него, ушло веселье. Осталось лишь напряжённое ожидание …

– Рон, я свой выбор сделал давно. И теперь, мне кажется, – Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, как будто ища его поддержки. Сколько раз Рон видел, как такими взглядами обменивались родители, прежде чем озвучить перед семьёй какое-то важное решение. И он сам с Гермионой понимали друг друга вот так же с полуслова. Но это был Гарри и Хорёк… 

– Нам кажется, Гарри, – поправил Малфой, но в его голосе не было привычной насмешки, только нежность и доверие. Гарри кивнул и продолжил: 

– …нам кажется, что пришло время моим друзьям узнать о наших чувствах. Мы понимаем, что, учитывая ваше отношение к Драко, это большой риск для нас, но… – снова обмен взглядами, – мы готовы на него пойти. Если ты сочтёшь нужным рассказать о нашем обмане в Министерстве, то я пойму, и мы с Драко покинем страну. Но, ради нашей дружбы, скажи своё решение сейчас, Рон. Ты подержишь меня?

– Дурак, ты, Гарри! – внутри Рона как будто отпустили туго скрученную пружину. Облегчение затопило его сознание, вызывая чувство легкости во всём теле. Впервые за несколько лет, прошедшие с тех пор, как Гарри отдалился от них с Гермионой, он почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

– Как ты вообще мог подумать, что я… мы… не поймём? Как ты мог так долго скрывать? – Рон ничего не мог с собой поделать, размазывая по лицу слёзы. Он не мог даже объяснить, что было их причиной: злость на друга, облегчение или радость, что всё позади, что между ними нет больше тайн. Правда, теперь между ними был Малфой, но это неожиданно показалось такой мелочью…

Когда миновало время слёз, обвинений, признаний… они снова сидели за столом. Гарри болтал без умолку, как будто пытаясь восполнить то время, что вынужден был изображать из себя бездушного, замкнутого на себе урода. 

Они решили, что Рон сам поговорит с Гермионой, и всё ей объяснит. Тот согласился, хотя и представления не имел, как такое вообще можно объяснить.

Малфой на протяжении всего разговора вёл себя на редкость тихо. Но его молчание уже не было неодушевлённым, как раньше. Он не вставлял язвительные комментарии, но то и дело улыбался, кивал, хмыкал, пожимал плечами, или просто накрывал ладонью плечо своего любовника. 

Несколько часов спустя с большой неохотой Рон покидал этот наполненный любовью и светом дом. На пороге он повернулся и застыл с открытым для слов прощания ртом. Забыв о нём, парочка исступлённо целовалась. Гари уже подсадил Малфоя на стол и, судя по тому, что его рука нырнула под так и не снятый (и даже не трансфигурироанный) Малфоем сарафан, у них намечались очередные «игры».

– Ладно, Гарри, я ушёл, – прокашлявшись, пробормотал Рон, обращаясь, к спине Поттера и ногам Малфоя, и поспешно покинул дом, тут же аппарировав на квартиру к Гермионе. 

Когда Рон исчез за дверью, Малфой оттолкнул Гарри и расхохотался:

– Мне кажется, мы переборщили с африканской страстью, Поттер, – сквозь взрывы смеха заметил он. – Твоего рыжего друга чуть удар не хватил.

– Ах ты, бесстыжий. Только не говори, что всё это великолепие… – Гарри демонстративно оглядел сарафанчик Малфоя, дернул завитый локон и облизнулся, – было рассчитано на Рона. 

– Поттер, ты извращенец! Конечно, это было рассчитано на Уизли! – скривился Малфой. Но не оттолкнул руку, забравшуюся ему под платье.

– И это говорит человек, который не одел под платье даже трусы… 

– Бельё, Поттер! Ты неотесанный мужлан!

– Но ты любишь мужланов!

Вздох.

– Я тебя люблю…


End file.
